


Unexpected Development

by ProfessorFlowers



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, It's a double pen fic, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Switch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Switch Crowley (Good Omens), That becomes an egg fic in chapter 2 lmao, Weird Biology, now it truly becomes an egg fic in chapter 3 instead!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlowers/pseuds/ProfessorFlowers
Summary: Aziraphale is frustrated that their relationship isn't progressing the way he wants, so he decides to take things into his own hands.He gets a handful more than he expected.





	1. That's not what I was expecting to find tbh

They’d been a couple now for... three weeks? The end of the world had come and gone and they were still here, safe in each other’s arms, which suited Aziraphale perfectly. He revelled in it, in fact.

But Crowley still wouldn’t touch him. Oh they’d kissed and hugged already, sure, but whenever things started to heat up Crowley would smile and get comfortable for a nap or stand up and go to do something else, leaving one very frustrated and aroused angel in his wake.

The fact was, they’d done everything but actually have sex.

Well, Aziraphale had had enough. He was getting... built up dammit! In the past he would just stroke himself in private, but now that they were together did Crowley not want to go the whole way? He’d find out tonight.

As usual they spent the evening cuddled in bed. The demon had managed to convince Aziraphale of the benefits of an occasional sleep and seemed to have planned it once again, but he wouldn’t have it. Tonight he’d made himself comfortable, wedged into Crowley’s front as the little spoon, and before he could nod off he experimentally started grinding his rear against his companion.

“...Angel?” There was clear hesitation in his voice, but he kept going, determined. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“I would have thought it rather obvious.” He turned his head, catching a glance of the yellow eyes in his periphery. His face flushed; they were rather attractive. “Um... I was hoping we could...”

Crowley’s eyes widened a little, then he leaned forward to rest his head on the angel’s shoulder. A pair of hands slipped in front of him to palm at Aziraphale’s underwear, pulling a surprised yelp from him.

“Fuck... You really are temptation itself, you know that?” When he removed his hands Aziraphale huffed in frustration and turned in his hold, this time slotting their legs together so he could grind on Crowley’s thigh. He seemed shocked but didn’t make a move to stop him, watching his angel drag his trapped erection back and forth.

“Ha... I was rather hoping you’d touch me, darling...” He muttered through hooded eyes. His lust was already starting to get the better of him.

“It’s not...” Another pause. Aziraphale looked up at him imploringly, which seemed to help the demon's resolve. “It’s not too fast?”

“F-fast..? Ha...” His hips seemed to find that a very good suggestion and he ground a big harder into him, breathing heavily. “Dearest that was... that was 50 years ago!”

Crowley audibly gulped. “Yeah but... I’m not sure you know what you’re asking for.” He could feel Crowley’s own hardness now, he must have made the effort at some point but he didn’t recall feeling any miracle happen..? Before he could follow that train of thought a whimper slipped from his throat and he heard a mumbled ‘fuck’ in response.

“I can assure you, I want whatever it is you’re offering.” His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Crowley relax and a hand tentatively slipped down to cup him, a steady breath falling from the serpent before he took the lead from the angel, rubbing his hand across his dick. He whimpered approvingly as he was gripped tighter, glad to finally be getting what he wanted.

He groaned when his underwear was pulled away entirely, Crowley taking him properly in hand now as he slicked his palm with a miracle. “Mn..! Oh, darling, that’s... ah...”

A tender kiss was pushed to his lips, making him melt.

“Mn... L-let me...” He mumbled against his mouth between kisses, as he pulled at his lovers boxers, letting them join his own on the floor, then...

Oh?

He broke their kiss to pull back slightly so he could properly inspect what his hand had found. Crowley blushed bright red, looking away as Aziraphale’s eyes bore into his crotch. There were two phallus's instead of the single one he’d expected, and they were a lovely shade of reddish pink. Their bases were slightly bulbous and the whole shaft was smooth and slightly slick. The most interesting part to him was the slit they appeared to be protruding from...

“H-hah! Fuck!” Crowley yelped and clung to his arms when Aziraphale pushed a finger under them to slip into the small gap below. How sensitive! He eased his ministrations so he was only gently gliding his finger back and forth, the smooth feeling of the hidden part of Crowley’s hemipenis absolutely fascinating. The hands clinging to him softened but didn’t release their grip as his lover was gradually reduced to a limp mess in his arms, his breathing heavy and slow.

“When you... are you meant to use both at once?” He asked, genuinely curious. All the demon could manage was a weak nod, trying to push his waist even closer into Aziraphale’s hand as he gasped for air. “Would... would you like to... in me?”

Crowley whimpered, this time finding the strength to nod more enthusiastically as he kissed around Aziraphale’s mouth and face. He seemed to almost be moving on instinct as he eagerly pushed up a couple of slippery fingers against Aziraphale’s entrance, his eyes hooded and unfocused.

“G-gonna push in now...” Sure enough, one of the two digits slipped in with no issue. He’d never had the guts to try this before, though he’d wanted to. Usually he just stuck to the standard of stroking himself off if he was in the mood for masturbation, but that didn’t compare to this feeling.

“Fwa..!” A gasp escaped him as the finger pushed in deeply suddenly, nailing a sensitive spot inside him. He lifted his leg higher to give better access as he whined, grinding down as another finger was added and the pleasure doubled. “Oh god that’s... so... g-good..!”

If he’d known it felt like this he’d have done it himself ages ago! Crowley certainly seemed eager to please.

“Gonna need to fit... at least four fingers...” It wasn’t clear if he was talking to Aziraphale or just thinking out loud, but he gulped nervously either way. That was... a lot to fit inside him.

When a third was added he flinched at the stretch, but it didn’t hurt. Crowley had been careful to lube him up adequately and was taking his time with each new digit. His legs felt like jelly at the sensations as tingling shocks went up and down his body, and he eyed up the two penises in front of him. Would it hurt, even with all this preperation? They weren’t exactly small, even singularly.

Before he could ask, a fourth finger struggled to wiggle it’s way in and he moaned loudly, the pressure starting to get quite intense. He lost his use of words as finger tips ground into his prostate and tears welled in his eyes at the overwhelmingly sweet feeling.

“Oooh..!” His mouth hung open as his breathing quickened. Now that Crowley has most of his hand in him he found himself able to get some force behind his rubbing, and Aziraphale cried out as he came suddenly. Crowley kissed him, sucking on his lip as he massaged him through it. As his shuddering gradually began to settle, he gently and slowly pulled his hand free, using the excess lube to slicken his shafts.

“We’ll go slowly, ok? I don’t want to hurt you.” The angel smiled dopily at him, still a little high from his climax, and planted a kiss on his lips.

“I trust you dear.” They both smiled at each other as Crowley lined up and pushed the first one in. It was easy enough, the prep from earlier more than adequate for just one by itself. Aziraphale sighed, enjoying the return of the full feeling against his sensitive insides. He groaned, pleased when Crowley gently started rocking back and forth and his own breathing sped up.

“Fuck... I’ve barely moved and I’m already... mn...” A full body shiver went through the demon and he had to slow down to pace himself. Aziraphale was content to catch his breath during this gentle reprieve, but it seemed Crowley had other ideas as he pulled all the way back before lining up his prick's counterpart. 

Aziraphale tensed, nervous as he oh so slowly pushed forward, the stretch immense and incomparable to the fingers from before. He shuddered and his hands scrabbled to cling to his back as he made it half way inside and paused.

“Hck...” Fresh tears leaked from his eyes at the intense feeling and Crowley soothed him through it, whispering praise and encouragement. It was so much! How was he going to take the rest?! His lover seemed to catch onto his concern as he retreated once more, then shoved forward, only allowing himself to progress to the halfway mark again. Aziraphale whimpered loudly as Crowley rolled them over so he could get a better grip on his thighs, picking up his pace gradually.

“I’m gonna... push in further... ok?” He groaned between words.

Aziraphale was almost delirious from the pleasure coursing through him, fully erect once again. He shook his head frantically.

“I-it won’t..! Ha! It won’t f-fit, will it?!” He whimpered and whined as Crowley slowly edged further forwards, a fraction of distance gained each thrust. They were at the portion of his shafts that bulged, and Aziraphale’s moans somehow got louder with each additional inch he managed to bury in him.

“Ffffffuck you feel so good..!” Crowley groaned loudly, then suddenly he made it deep enough to reach where his hemipenis suddenly tapered back off and he slid fully inside. Both of them gasped as he took a moment to sit stay buried to the hilt, his cocks twitching as Aziraphale clenched down around him frantically.

“Oh... oh my... oh...!” He was gasping nonsensically at this point, his mind trying to comprehend the size of what had been wedged inside of him. It felt so so so good. After a little while he felt an itching sensation and started to nudge his hips back and forth, trying to get Crowley to rub at that good spot again. He whimpered when he complied, then cried out as he dragged his hemipenis back across his prostrate and rammed it back in again. The pressure..!

He held on for dear life and came again, wailing at the overwhelming sensation. Crowley moaned as he squeezed down on him, speeding up to try and finish before it became too much for Aziraphale. It didn’t take him long and he made a noise almost like a whimper, pushing in as far as he could as he released... something?

The bases of the pricks in him swelled somewhat, just enough to trap him there and sealed them together as both celestials shivered. He could feel a strange sensation as something poured into him that was definitely not semen.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck...” A litany of curses were spilled from Crowley’s mouth as he shuddered, and Aziraphale’s panting only sped up as the mystery fluid filled him. It felt... viscous.

Finally his love calmed and his breathing began to return to normal, but his erections showed no sign of shrinking.

“Um... what did...”

“...I may have fucked up.” His brows furrowed in confusion.

“Explain?” Crowley looked away, seemingly embarrassed. He buried his face into Aziraphale’s knee where it was resting over his shoulder.

“Um... so the thing with demons is, we don’t necessarily follow the usual rules of biology. Like, yeah we’re all at least functionally compatible with human shaped people but...” He trailed off.

“Buuut..?” Crowley frowned, looking guilty.

“I mean, I tried to make it so it wouldn’t happen, I’ve managed to do it normally in the past, I just-“

“Crowley.” He was babbling and avoiding the point, but Aziraphale’s gentle hand that moved to caress his face seemed to reassure him.

“...I make eggs. I made eggs and now they’re...” He glances down at Aziraphale’s stomach. It wasn’t like it was huge or anything, but now that he mentioned it there was a slight swell to the area directly above his crotch. He gingerly rested his other hand on it, considering it.

“Will they..?”

“They won’t hatch or anything no. I mean you could probably make it so they could if you wanted but usually... yeah no they won’t. I really did try to keep them in.” He muttered like a scolded child.

The hand on his face moved to caress his jaw and his thumb gently nudged across his lip. “It’s fine then, so long as there aren’t consequences. It’s a surprise, certainly, but I’m sure it’ll be alright once we’ve cleaned up.”

Crowley looked... sheepish.

“You’re not gonna like this...”


	2. Crowley apologises a lot then gets some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this fic two chapters originally, one dealing with the double pen stuff and one mainly focusing on the actual ovi side, but this one turned out to sit much better as it's own topic, so the ovi is being pushed back to chapter 3 now!

For the millionth time that day, Aziraphale fidgeted in his seat. Last night his companion turned lover and he had... well, they’d finally ‘sealed the deal’, as it were, but things had gone in an unexpected direction right at the end.

“You alright, Angel? Uncomfortable?”

Behind him, knees drawn up to his chest guiltily, Crowley was watching him as he worked his way through the inventory list at his desk. He considered his question.

“It’s not... uncomfortable, per say. It’s not easy to forget about either though.” After their romp that had lead to a strange encounter with Crowley’s snake demon biology, he’d admitted to the angel that he’d plugged him. Even if he wanted to remove the strange clutch of eggs, he would have to wait until nature took its course. “I just feel so full, like I ate too much. How long do you suppose it’ll last?”

The demon stood and made his way to the desk, running his fingers through the nape of Aziraphale’s hair as he thought it through.

“I’ve never actually put them anywhere before, so I’m not too sure. Shouldn’t be too long though, since they’re duds.”

“I see...” He shifted again, wincing when one nudged against his sweet spot. They weren’t particularly big, but the constant pressure was rather... provoking. Crowley must have read it as pain or discomfort, because he apologised again for the thirty eighth time that day. Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him and went back to his work.

It continued like that for most of the day, Crowley pattering about by his side protectively while Aziraphale tried his best not to think about the weight in his stomach. Except he couldn’t not think about it when he noticed something.

“Are they... are they getting bigger?” It was Crowley’s turn to wince this time.

“They will a bit, yeah... but it’s just part of it. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It’s not about whether it means anything.” He put a hand on the back of his chair to steady himself as he turned to face the demon. “I’m just a little worried about the effects it’ll have on me. It’s already... mn...” He blushed when the small whimper escaped him. They were heavier than before, so when he moved this time around the pressure on his prostrate was quite alarming. He had to take a moment to compose himself.

“Come take a break, Angel. You’re distracted.” He frowned, but obeyed, Crowley was right: he really couldn’t focus. Carefully, he lifted himself from his chair, then his knees buckled when the change of position made them shift suddenly. Crowley had managed to catch him before he could fall, but the damage was done and he shuddered in his arms.

“It’s... a lot...” His breathing was deep and measured, his body hot. His partner helped him onto the sofa and gently pulled him back so they were laid along the length, Aziraphale laying back on Crowley’s chest so he could push his face into the soft white hair and pepper it with kisses. It felt safe.

“Just take it easy for the time being, yeah? You’ll be back to normal soon enough.” He slowly deflated (he wished literally) into Crowley’s arms, trying not to think too hard about the light pressure that was threatening to form in his underwear. The new position was easier on him, thankfully, and his dears fingers were threading through his hair rather pleasantly.

“I could get used to this. The cuddling, I mean.” He quickly clarified when Crowley hesitated. “I didn’t realise how much I needed it before we... well.”

“Well.” The serpent echoed, his free hand stroking up and down Aziraphale’s arm. It was like the sensation of being wrapped in a warm and heavy duvet, only better. The stirring before hadn’t abated however, much to his frustration.

“Um... Crowley dear, I know we kind of put any advanced amorous activities on hold due to the... uh...”

“Seal?” Crowley offered.

“Eh, yes the seal.” Aziraphale had scrunched his nose up at the term ‘mating plug’ earlier. “But, do you think we could...” he trailed off somewhat shyly, the bravado of yesterday wearing off. The hand on his arm slowed, thoughtfully.

“...Bet you I could make them feel good.” Aziraphale furrowed his brows, glancing up as though he could see the demon that placed his chin on top of his head. “Think about it, it’s already causing you... issue.” He waved his hand around ineffectively. “Why not play in to it? Might as well make the most of a weird situation.”

As if to emphasise his point, he pressed down on Aziraphale’s stomach lightly, massaging the slightly swollen weight of it. It pushed the eggs around inside him, the tightness leaving no possibility of missing his target, and he yelled in surprise, gripping onto Crowley’s arm. It didn’t take long for him to work out the correct rhythm to draw out gentle gasps and sighs from his angel, kissing along the side of his neck lovingly.

“D-Darling, what about you?” He stuttered out between breaths. It really did feel good, all that pressure and weight being pushed and shoved directly into the gentle bundle of nerves. That combined with the mild stretch of the plug meant he wouldn’t last, but he didn’t want to be the only one enjoying himself.

Crowley responded by stopping, then gently pushed Aziraphale up so he could manoeuvre around to straddle his hips. The angel yelped when the weight of the demon pushed against his stomach, and he almost missed his loves expression. He was clearly trying to maintain his cool attitude but his red face gave away his nerves.

“You know you could uh, take the lead. If you want.” Aziraphale stared up at him, considering. It made sense, it wasn’t like Crowley had a wedge of... something up his bum. Topping him certainly had its appeal, and he expressed such by gently grinding up against him. The demon smiled a little shyly (though he’d never admit it) and Aziraphale could feel the bulge in his tight jeans growing bigger where he assumed his cocks emerged.

“May I?” His hands rested on the button of his fly and Crowley nodded. It didn’t take long to help him shimmy out of his pants, leaving him exposed from the waist down, his hemipenis standing proudly and already glistening. Aziraphale licked his lips as he took in the sight before him, a little drip oozing from each tip and a half lidded look of lust on his face, framed by lovely red hair. He’d not had the thought to really appreciate his lengths last time, admiring the taller slit on the end of each shaft.

Recalling the night before, he curiously (and much gentler this time) dipped a finger between and just under them, into the groove they had previously been hidden in. The effect was instantaneous, his companion letting out a soft but long whine at the sensation. His eyes fluttered closed as the angel slowly and oh so carefully pushed into him further, nudging here and there as he felt around.

“Mn... ah!” He yelped at the intrusion of a second finger.

“You have a lot more room here than I expected... would it be too intense to, ah... use it to our advantage?” Crowley chuckled through his shuddering.

“J-just say you wanna fuck my vent, Ange- h-hah! Fuuuckfuckfuck!” He jolted and shook violently as Aziraphale pushed his fingers in deeper, wriggling them more as he softened up inside. There was a startling amount of fluid building up, making a mess of his hand and trousers, but right now he could care less, hyper focused on the endearing little whimpers and shivers running through his loves body.

His tongue hung out and he looked dazed, his eyes unfocused, so he carefully pulled him down to kiss around his mouth.

“Are you still with me dear?” Crowley’s vulnerability emboldened him, but he slowed his movements so as not to overwhelm him.

“Y... yeah...” His voice was light and breathy.

“Want to move ahead?” The demon almost shook apart with anticipation, nodding furiously. Undoing his belt and zipper would take too long, so he simply miracled himself ready for what came next.

The sense of warmth hit him before he’d even lined up, the angle a little strange due to the nontraditional tactic they were using, but he ignored it for now to kiss Crowley to distraction so he could push in without hurting him. As soon as his head breached him, however, he'd pulled away and whimpered loudly, hiding his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck.

“O-oh my...” The heat was intense, enveloping his length in slick, the entirety of his prick slipping in easily due to the amount of fluid. It felt incredible, and they hadn’t even started moving yet. He sighed and gentled his vice grip on his demons hips, simply basking in the feeling for a moment.

Crowley, on the other hand, was a wreck.

He’d completely checked out at some point, his breathing shallow and light, with his hands opening and closing their grip on the pillow under Aziraphale’s head. The angel frowned, sliding his hands up to stroke his hair and back.

“Are you alright, dearest? If it's too much we can stop.” Suddenly the grip tightened, arms threading under Aziraphale’s neck to stop him going anywhere.

“Nonono, stay please god fuck...” He pushed Crowley up slightly so he could look at him, love and longing flooding through him at his red tear stained face. His pupils were totally blown and his eyes were barely managing to stay open. They screwed shut when the angel tried a few short thrusts up into him, a slightly garbled litany of curses and pleas to not stop spilling from the demon.

Aziraphale wasn't fairing much better, each shove up jostled the clutch inside him, Crowley’s position on top putting pressure on them. Whenever his control started to slip and allow him to thrust harder, he got equal returns and whimpered out in surprise.

“C-Crowley the... eggs are...” he didn’t get a verbal response, instead Crowley pushed down with his weight onto Aziraphale’s stomach, ripping a moan from him with the combination of fucking him and the pressure on his prostate. It was so much, his control finally slipping as his hips thrust up in earnest of their own volition.

“Holy f-fucking...” It was all they could do to cling on to each other at this point, Crowley’s claws starting to dig into the fabric of Aziraphale’s waist coat as he moaned and whined. It was so much sensation and his brain treated it like a drug, seeking out more more more until he felt that tell tale heat starting to bubble up. “A-angel I’m g-gonna... come...! H-hah!”

He cried out, Aziraphale shoving even harder now, and soon his hips stuttered, his hands holding Crowley’s waist flush against his as he cried out. His insides were contracting around the clutch as he came, intensifying his orgasm, and his love follow soon after. This time his spend was just the viscous fluid, spattering across his shirt and waist coat sloppily as Crowley almost sobbed with the pleasure of his release.

They both rolled their hips against each other, slower, chasing the final slithers of their climax until they had no more strength to do so and ended up collapsed on top of each other. Neither one complained until the mess started to seem gross, sobriety returning to them.

“That was... well.” Crowley chuckled sleepily at the angels intelligent observation, then snapped his fingers to rid them of their clothes, mess, and to drape a thick and warm duvet over them both. Neither wanted to move so they simply didn’t.

“How’s the stuffing?”

“Crowley!”

“Oh c’mon it’s funny.” Aziraphale frowned at him then shrugged.

“Just as tight, I suppose, but the discomfort has alleviated a bit.” He placed a kiss on Crowley’s forehead, feeling himself start to doze. “And I much prefer not being attached by force to my partner afterwards.”

Crowley sputtered mid yawn.

“I don’t do that on purpose!” His shock quickly turned to amusement when he noticed the twinkle of mischief hidden in the angels expression. “Anyway you totally liked it, you kept clenching down around me an-“

Aziraphale had put both his hands on his loves mouth, face burning up. He felt Crowley huff his amusement through his nose before he started to kiss at his palms, gooey and loving from the post sex endorphins. Then he snuggled closer, his body perfectly fitting into the free space around Aziraphale, and yawned.

“Wake me when you think you’re gonna pop.”

“When I what?”


End file.
